Searching
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: Naomi moves to Kadic, and doesn't know to expect..there she finds love, enemies, and a virtual world called Lyoko! Life is about to get CRAZY! R&R. UxOCxOdd, OddxSissi, YumixWilliam, JeremiexAelita, OCxOC.
1. Movin' to Kadic

Odd's POV

"Hey, who's the new kid?" I asked as I inclined further into my seat at the Lyoko gang's usual lunch table.

I examined her up and down. She was tall, taller than me (but wasn't everybody?), skinny, and she had brown, caramel skin. She had brown eyes and long, black hair. She wore a dark purple, short sleeved tee-shirt, with a green camoflauge miniskirt, and tall, lace up black boots. She had a sparkly silver hair clip holding back a bang on the left side of her face. Her hair was down and reached her lower back. Her nails were painted purple. "She's hot."

Yumi rolled her eyes, but said, "Her name is Naomi Dupree. She just started here today."

"How do you know that?" Jeremie inquired, leaning forward. "You're not the type to gossip, y'know."

"She takes advanced English meaning she's in the same class as me, not you guys. She's from America so it makes sense."

"She looks confused," I said, watching as her eyes darted uncertainly from table to table. It looked like she was searching for somewhere to sit. "I'll be right back." I got up and sautnered up to Naomi with an infectious grin on my face.

"Can you help me?" I said. "I lost my number. Can I have yours?"

She snickered before imitating a rimshot. "Funny," she said.

"I'm Odd Della Robia," I said, sliding closer over to her. "And you?"

"Naomi Dupree," she stated. She gripped her lunch tray. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Come sit with me and my friends!" I suggested, pleading with his puppy dog eyes.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

The two of us walked to the lunch table. She sat down in the empty seat next to Ulrich.

"Guys, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich." I said. Each person waved as their names were said.

"Naomi, tell us about yourself," Yumi said. Naomi took a bite of food and ate, thinking about what to say.

"Well, I'm thirteen years old. I come from America and I moved here because my dad is in the military so he moves around a lot. I love music and acting, and fashion. Someday I hope to be an actress/singer-songwriter/fashion designer. My favorite types of music are pop and rock. I like lolita and couture clothes, and as for acting I love theatre and film. Musicals are okay, I guess. I'm a lot of fun. I love reading, I'm outgoing, I'm a hopeless romantic..." she stopped there, and continued eating.

"Do you play sports?" Ulrich asked, speaking to her for the first time.

"A little volleyball, but I can't say I'm very good." She turned to him and smiled a bit.

"How are you in school?" Jeremie asked.

"I'd say I'm smart, but I'm no genius."

"Sounds like you're selling yourself too short, Cupcake!" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"So, what is that, my official nickname? Are you the nickname guy?"

"I'm whoever you want me to be." I grinned.

"Cute," she said.

"Yes, you are."

"Jesus, Odd, can't you keep your paws off of her for a few minutes?" Yumi said.

"Okay, okay, yeesh!" I said, defeated.

Throughout the rest of lunch, the conversations went well, except for Sissi coming over and throwing snarky remarks now and then. And Ulrich seemed not to want to speak to Naomi.


	2. Sissi, the Twitchy Bitchy!

Naomi's POV

"Well, well, well," a high-pitched voice said as I made my way over to my dorm room door. I turned to see Elizabeth Delmas, a.k.a. Sissi, the principal's daughter. "Look at the new addition to the Loser Crew," she continued.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you're jealous," I inquired. "Green is SO not your color."

"I think I look good in EVERY color."

"You also think that the Earth really DOES revolve around you. Galileo Galilei would be ashamed."

"Speaking of shame, it's so sad how you think that MY Ulrich darling likes you,"

My face contorted. "What are you talking about, you crazy bitch?" I heard an intake of breath from her. "I've been here for a little over a week. So I hang with Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi, but that doesn't mean I like Ulrich."

She twitched a bit. "Where do you get off talking to _me _like that?" She got in my face.

"Oooh, Sissi's a bitch-y,"

She grunted.

"With a bad twitch-y!!!"

She let out a scream, and retreated to her room, whereas I went in mine.

I'd done a little bit of lying back there. I'd said that I didn't like Ulrich, which wasn't one-hundred percent true--I _did _think he was pretty cute. I just couldn't get him to talk to me much.

I pulled out my purple text messaging cell phone and shot off a text to Odd.

**Naomi: Odd, what up? You got a sec to talk?**

I got dressed for bed then, dressing in my lavendar top. It had a red heart in the center. The cap-sleeves were dark purple, and the short-shorts that I wore with it were also dark purple.

My phone vibrated a little before I finished. I went over to check it.

**Odd: Yeah, of course! 'Sup?**

**Naomi: Sissi practically killed me in the hallway. She was being mean to me...**

**Odd: About what?**

**Naomi: Ulrich...**

**Odd: Oh, ok. I get it. Are you ok? Did she hurt you?!**

**Naomi: NO! Nothing physical. But...why would she attack me outta nowhere? Does Ulrich...like me?**

**Odd: I honestly don't know...but Sissi's practically obsessed with Ulrich. Just watch out, okay? Maybe you should cool it...**

**Naomi: HELL NO! And give her the satisfaction? I'm stubborn as a mule, Odd. She will NOT get to me. Tell Ulrich come to my room, now. Visitng hours are about to start, right? VIDEO GAMES.**

**Odd: Well, okay...**

I took this short break to straighten up my room a little (and hide the rather, um...FEMININE items. *sweat drop*) and to set up the Xbox 360.

Visitng hours started about 5 minutes later. I opened my door, as those were the rules.

10 minutes later, guys were in other girls' rooms. But no Ulrich.

15 minutes later, I walked out into the hallway, and caught a glimpse of a person with green cargo pants being yankred into my neighbor's dorm.

"Ulrich?" I looked inside and saw nothing.

"You in here?" I walked inside fully.

That's when I saw Ulrich and Sissi practically on top of each other, hidden in a corner. Ulrich broke away and his cheeks turned red.

"Oh.....I'm sorry." I said, and walked off to my room.

And there my face contorted with confusion. I didn't care. I didn't!

So why did I have a sick feeling in my stomach?


	3. Sun Drenched Kisses

**(A/N: Thanks to I-Breached-UR-Security and DIVALICOUS for reviewing! I want 3 reviews, at least. ^_^)**

Naomi's POV

"Hey, guys," I said, sitting down with my breakfast at our usual table. It was shocked when I saw Sissi sitting down next to Ulrich. I exchanged a look with Odd, who knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Morning, Naomi," Jeremie greeted, smiling. He didn't know what was up.

There was an awkward silence. I'd normally be the one to break it, but not this time.

Odd opened his mouth to say something, when Jeremie's computer started beeping. He whipped it out and started typing. And while Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi exchanged worried looks, Sissi and I looked confused.

Sissi should not be the confused one. I SHOULD. First I catch them (Ulrich and Sissi) making out, and now she's suddenly at our table?

More importantly, why do I care?

Even more importantly, what is the secret that the rest of my new friends seem to be keeping from me?

And, even more importantly, WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR TO THE SCHOOL DANCE COMING UP?!?!?!

I couldn't sit here and watch their love-fest.

I abruptly stood up and shoved my lunch tray to Odd. "Here, take it." I grunted. I ferociously walked to the door, when I collided with someone and flew back to the ground, landing with an "oof!"

"Sorry," a male voice and I said in unison. I looked up and met the eyes of a tanned, tall boy with black hair and washboard abs. He wore a red tee shirt and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. He extended a hand to help me up, which I gratefully took. I could hear Sissi cackle in the background.

"The name's Cam. Cam Mason," he said, pulling me up. I steadied myself and he let go of my hand.

"Naomi Dupree," I said. I smiled. "Thanks. Listen, I need to go...see you around." I exited the cafeteria.

I was studying for Algebra, outside on the bench, when I heard footsteps. I looked up and met the eyes of Ulrich, who shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to your room for video games."

"It's alright." I looked back down to my work.

He let out a long sigh and sat down next to me. "It's not what you think—me and Sissi," he said. "Sissi is...well, she's blackmailing me, to be quite frank. And that's why I haven't been able to explain to you—she's been latched to my side the whole time."

I looked over at him, worried. "She's blackmailing you?! What a bitch!"

"Yeah...so, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ulrich…"

More silence.

My phone started beeping. It was a text message from my mother, asking me to cook dinner for my little brother tonight. I replied with a "Y." for yes.

"Hey, I have to head home," I continued, "but I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with your…, um, 'girlfriend.'" I gave a sympathetic frown. I stood up abruptly, knocking all my stuff to the ground. Ulrich bent down to help me, the both of us frantically scooping up books, when I my heels slipped out from under me, sending me falling on top of him. We blushed and I got up, helping him up.

"I'm just so clumsy today, sorry," I muttered, still blushing. He nodded. "I gotta go!" And I ran off.

Ulrich's POV

I answered my ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"XANA's launching an attack," Yumi said frantically on the other side of the line, as if she was running. "And he's possessed Sissi! Jeremie thinks that she's gonna go after Naomi. Where is she?"

My insides froze. "She just left!"

I heard Yumi let out a cry, like "hiiiiya!" She paused. "I'm fighting her off now. Odd will have to go to Lyoko by himself. Ulrich, you have to go find Naomi and protect her. We have no idea why, but XANA really, really wants her."

"Okay," I said, hanging up and quickly running off in Naomi's direction.

I tried to catch up to Naomi, but she was gone. So I used Jeremie to find her parents' address, and he found it.

I rang the doorbell, and after some shuffling, a little boy came to the door.

"Hi, is Naomi there?"

"She's in her room. Are you one of her friends?"

I nodded yes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said, stepping aside and rushing back to a video game on a huge flat screen plasma TV. The house was nice. There were three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen and dining room, and a living room.

I walked towards the sound of a guitar strumming softly. I knocked, and Naomi appeared.

"Ulrich? What're you doing here? Did Timmy let you in?"

"Er, uh," I paused. "I came here to escape my psycho stalker girlfriend," I said, not lying, but not telling the whole truth.

"Oh," she smiled, like she completely got it. "Come in."

The room was dark purple, silver, black, and white. It was so Naomi. She sat back on her bed, cross-legged, with her brown acoustic guitar. I sat down on a purple beanbag chair.

"Cool room," I managed, my eyes darting around for signs of XANA.

"Thanks!" She tucked some hair behind an ear. "Wanna hear me play?" She lifted her guitar. I nodded. Anything to keep her from noticing my suspicious behavior.

She began strumming.

"_Sun-drenched kisses,_

_Holding hands at twilight,_

_Water drenched confessions_

_Bathing in stars at night_

_With you…Can you feel it too?_

_Am I alive? Am I alive?_

_My heart is still and I have trouble breathing_

_Help me. Help me._

_You've got me wrapped around you,_

_By myself I just wouldn't know what to do_

_You are half of me_

_Everywhere I look you surround me_

_The desires deep inside me,_

_They paint together beautifully_

_For you…The only one I love_

_My precious angel sent from above…_

_Am I alive? Am I alive?_

_My heart is still and I have trouble breathing_

_Help me. Help me_

_You've got me wrapped around you,_

_By myself I just wouldn't know what to do_

_You are half of me_

_Everywhere I look you surround me_

_Every image I ever dreamed_

_Are thoughts unheard, feelings unseen._

_Dance with me, humor me,_

_Let me fall into this beautiful fantasy…_

_You've got me wrapped around you,_

_By myself I just wouldn't know what to do_

_You are half of me_

_Everywhere I look you surround me_

_Come with me, come with me,_

_Please don't change this beautiful destiny._

_Follow the sound of my enticing voice_

_I'm begging you please, make a choice._

_Choose. Will I win or lose? It's up to you._

_I'm yours tonight_

_Right here by your side…_

_I'm singing this beautiful lullaby _

_Just for you…"_

My mouth hung open and I couldn't speak.

She smiled at my response. "You like?"

"That…was…amazing! Did you write that?"

She nodded animatedly. "Uh-huh! It just came to me…" she smiled dreamily.

That's when it happened. Right before my very eyes.

The XANA possessed Sissi threw open the door, growling.

Naomi jumped ten feet into the air. "Sissi?! What the hell, woman?!"

Damn, damn, damn! "Where's Timmy? What'd you do with him?"

Naomi's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with Timmy?!"

Sissi ran over (at superhuman speed) to Naomi, and grabbed her by the neck. She screamed.

"Put her down!" I yelled, running over to her.

But as quickly as Sissi had shown up, she and Naomi were gone.

I ran to the living room—and Timmy was gone.


	4. Herve, Oh, Herve, You

**(A/N: Thanks to Keke, "Keke-Rockstar/DIVALICOUS" for reviewing. Your reviews mean so much to me. ^_^)**

* * *

Ulrich's POV

I awoke in a cold sweat.

That had been a crazy dream.

I'd had a dream that I was forced to date Sissi, Naomi got pissed, and she and her brother got kidnapped in the end by XANA.

Of course that was strange, but…

It'd also been strange when, in the dream, she'd been singing a beautiful song…

I thought about how her beautiful black hair cascaded around her shoulders.

I thought about her white, bright smile when she grinned.

I thought about her inviting voice.

And then I felt my face heating up.

* * *

Naomi's POV

It was lunchtime, three weeks after I came to our school. Sissi had stopped coming around, because Ulrich got his journal back.

And today, Ulrich was staring at me in a strange way.

I discreetly checked myself in my compact mirror under my table. I had no food in my teeth, or stains on my shirt, and I checked my breath—it didn't stink.

So why was he staring at me like that?

Just then, Herve sauntered up to our table.

We all looked up at him.

Odd leaned over to me and whispered, "What's the geek-a-zoid doing here?"

I shrugged. I looked at Yumi, who looked at Ulrich and Jeremie. They seemed just as lost as Odd and I did.

"Naomi? Uh, are you going to the dance on next week?"

"Oh. Um." I paused. "I don't know," I said cautiously. Jeremie fought a snicker. Yumi bit her lip. Ulrich finally stopped staring at me, and stared at Herve with an expression I couldn't decipher. Odd shoved a bite of pizza in his mouth to keep from cracking up.

"Oh, because, I wanted to know…if you'd go with me?"

"Oh. Um, wow, Herve. I'd like to, but I can't."

His face fell, his cheeks turned pink, and he looked like he could cry.

"Because! Uh, because…"

"Because she's already going with me! Right, Naomi?" Odd blurted.

Too stunned to speak, I just nodded.

"Oh…" the pink faded from his cheeks. "Okay. Maybe some other time."

My lips parted to say something, but he'd already left. I let out a sigh and hugged Odd tightly. Seriously. I could've crushed his ribs.

"Thank you, Odd! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

He laughed. "No problem!"

I finally let go. "Seriously, Odd, thanks! How can I repay you!"

"Hmmm…in two ways. One, are you gonna eat that?" He pointed to my untouched gelatin. I giggled.

"It's all yours." I pushed it to him. Odd punched the air, and started eating it. "And number two?"

"Number two, actually go to the dance with me."

Ulrich looked over at Odd. Odd looked at him, then back at me.

"Sure, Odd. Why not?" I turned to Yumi. "Let's go shopping!"

She nodded. "I could use something to wear."

"Don't go broke!" Jeremie teased me.

I slapped him on the arm. "I won't!" I grinned.

"You wanna go now?" I said, returning my attention to Yumi.

She nodded. "Sure!" We picked up our trays.

"We'll see you guys later," Yumi called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Odd and Jeremie said. I waved.

* * *

Odd's POV

After lunch, I walked back to my dorm, getting ready to check up on Kiwi.

"What the hell was that?!"

I turned around to see Ulrich. He only swore when he was very, very mad.

"What the hell was what?"

"Don't play stupid." He walked up to me. "You asked Naomi to the dance, and you know I like her!"

"Hey, man, I helped her out! She obviously didn't want to go with Herve! And besides, I wasn't sure if you liked her! You're always so quiet and shit, it's not like you tell me these things! Plus, if you did like her, you would've went to her room for video games, and Sissi wouldn't have been at our table the other day!" I snapped.

"I was forced into Sissi's room! She had my journal, what was I supposed to do?! I had to secretly get Jeremie to wipe her memory for me after I stole it back!"

"What was so important in your journal that you couldn't have told me, but just Jeremie?" I asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"I was talking about Lyoko and my feelings for Naomi!" He said. "Excuse me for not wanting everyone to know!"

"If you told me, I could've helped you. But I like her too. You had your chance. Now it's my turn to charm her."

It was completely silent. Then we both stomped off our separate ways.

* * *

**(A/N: In case if you're confused, Sissi and Ulrich did kiss. She kissed him. She had his journal, which is why he went into his room. Naomi saw, and walked away. The next day, Sissi was at the lunch table. When Naomi left, he confronted her outside, then he used Jeremie to wipe her mind, and he stole the journal back. Odd and Yumi don't know. Jeremie knows the whole story, and Naomi only knows he got his journal back. The whole kidnapping thing was a dream. Sorry if you were confused. -_-' Love ya, loves!)**


End file.
